


Only If The Stars Watched Us

by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Author regrets nothing, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Long poem, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Poetry, Prince Aman, Romance, Supernatural creature Kartik, very sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here
Summary: Prince Aman abandoned his 'Rajyabhishek' (coronation ceremony) and wandered deep into the forest. He falls in love for a single night.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Only If The Stars Watched Us

**Author's Note:**

> Go a little slow with this one, okay? There's a lot to be discovered if you dip your foot in between the lines...  
> Enjoy!

Milk dripped off his lips  
Collected in a fat droplet under the chin  
The sandalwood on his forehead  
Crumbled and smeared his cheek  
The roundest pearls made  
A noose around his neck  
He abandoned the pyre  
And walked to the lake  
With round hips that swayed lushly  
Beneath his silken dhoti.

They saw from the inside  
Of the lake, a watery, shifting face  
And rose up to the skin of the lake  
To find stars and questions in his eyes  
He looked at them, what happened  
The stars swirled into drunken dreams.

A yaksha befriended a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman noticed their hand.

  
Their body shone with moonlight  
Borrowed by droplets of water  
"Who are you?", the prince asked  
"Bold of you to assume I am someONE"  
"I am the sum of all borrowings  
From my master, The Creditor."  
"I pass through life, death, rebirth  
With powers not of my own."  
Aman glanced at the borrowed body  
And was hypnotised by each part.

They were a man today, woman tomorrow  
Nobody and everybody in the days between  
A collection of pieces they were  
Ugly, beautiful, short, tall, fat, lean  
Aman saw all that they encompassed  
His own heart beat fiercely in his own chest.

A yaksha showed themselves to a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman touched their hand.

  
"Let me show you what you don't see."  
They took his hand, deep into the forest  
Forest shed its claws, bowed to their divinity.  
The night turned deviously benign  
Aman saw nature spirits in black bushes  
With his newly unclouded eyes.  
A wisp here, a whisper there, a lullaby  
Pearls scattered, silks forgotten in ecstasy.  
They gave him a mischievous smile  
And held his waist with bent spine.

Both of them danced the night  
Hard pearls and soft grass beneath  
Wrists fluid, arms above shoulders  
Feet drew spirals around trees.  
"Would you mind if I borrowed your soul?"  
"You have, dearest, you already have."

A yaksha gained trust of a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman held their hand.

  
Aman gazed deeper into their eyes  
Brown-black fathomless they seemed  
Breathless from dancing, exhausted  
Their dusky arms loomed invitingly.  
He spread over the dewed grass  
And laid his head on their chest.  
There was no sound of a heartbeat  
Aman found placid comfort in that fact.  
Fingers played in brown-black hair  
Venus dragged noisily across the sky.

With words on tongues unspoken  
Lips found each other's companion.  
A cloud of longing rained over them  
While Aman found momentary 'belonging'.  
Embraces and kisses were exchanged  
Between a beating and a silent heart.

A yaksha loved a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman kissed their hand.

  
His dark, hooded, salacious gaze  
Saw the hair below their navel  
He laid beside the lake, prostrate  
His dick enveloped by a warm mouth.  
Red lust-clouds rained over him  
As pink bites on the neck and chest.  
Pleasure freely given and taken  
Hip-thrusts flattened damp grass.  
Aman's and Kartik's whispered sighs  
Were heard by the roseate sky.

Bodies were entered into, exited from  
Earthquakes born from damp thighs  
Thin trickles of white flowed free  
Over a flat, brown, soft stomach.  
The hazy mists of unclear desire  
Turned thick and gelatinous.

A yaksha seduced a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman bit their hand.

  
With the last dive of tongue  
Between Aman's legs, he moaned.  
His black pupils touched white  
His shoulders gave the last shiver.  
"I have to take my leave", they said.  
"Day time does not belong to me."  
"Nothing belongs to you, why this boundary?"  
He tried to reason with a fantasy.  
They walked away from this palace  
Aman's half-soul shed salty tears.

He walked into the city, deranged  
At night, he cried for his beloved.  
"How long can I live with half a heart?"  
He stared into a deep, treacherous well.  
"Let me borrow your soul", they said  
Aman realised it was stolen instead.

A yaksha haunted a man  
'Kartik' was their earthly name  
And Aman let go of their hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was a result of TInevisce planting the idea of yaksha-Kartik in my head. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Yakshas are semi-divine, very sexual creatures (Like nature spirits) in Hindu mythology. They have a reputation to be deceitful or untrustworthy.  
> They are ruled over by Kubera, lord of wealth. Hence all of that 'borrowing' and 'credit' thing. I intentionally wrote a non-binary yaksha in this poem.  
> This is tangentially inspired by the myth of Shikhandi. Basically there's this king, who really wanted a son, got a daughter, raised him as a son, and on his wedding night, his wife discovered he was assigned female at birth. So he goes into the forest, encounters a yaksha who loans him his...erm...manhood.  
> Because all Hindu mythology is narrated before its written down, and patriarchal bias rule big time over here, Shikhandi is variably described as a trans man, a castrated male, a crossdresser or simply a woman reborn as a man.  
> Hooray for narrator-forgetfulness!  
> Hindu mythology got some crazy stuff in there. But nobody tells you the queer stories. *cries*
> 
> I learnt about Shikhandi a few years ago, and since then I've been fascinated about them.
> 
> And about Venus dragging itself across the sky, Venus ain't doing that.  
> Venus is visible only during very early sunrise or late sunset. Basically a snobby way to show that the sun was about to rise.
> 
> The next thing which I'm writing has a completely different vibe. Stay tuned!  
> Have a good morning/evening/day/night  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> -Adv


End file.
